versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooler
"You do as well as I expected. Enough to have defeated my brother. However the real nightmare begins now! Once you witness this hell, I will show you no mercy, no matter how much you scream! Not until I've torn you to bits." - Cooler, about to show Goku is new transformation Cooler 'is the older brother of Frieza, appearing in the non-canon Dragon Ball movies The Strongest Rivals and Fight! The 10 Billion Power Warriors. Frieza's eldest brother, who despised his younger brother and desired to kill him one day due to his personal grudge against his brother, he found out that his brother had already been defeated by a Saiyan from Earth. Background Cooler is the eldest son of King Cold and older brother of Frieza. Born before Frieza, he was still mostly ignored by King Cold who focused almost all his attention on Frieza, spoiling him immensely. Cooler however still controlled his own army and personal squadron just like his younger brother. Present at the time when Frieza decided to try and erase the Saiyans, Cooler noticed a pod carrying a small Saiyan child on it, his men proposed the idea to shoot it down however Cooler refused. Saying that it was his younger brother's problem and if it came back to bite him that's his fault. Soon enough it did, with that Saiyan growing up to be the legendary warrior, Son Goku. Son Goku faced off against Frieza on Namek and turned into the Super Saiyan of legend, defeating Frieza. Hearing of this, Cooler sought out Goku, not to avenge his brother, but to restore his family's image and honor. Stats 'Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Final Form Frieza, far stronger than Frieza's first form which destroyed Planet Vegeta, fought against base Goku who had grown stronger since Namek on even terms. | At least Large Star level (Far stronger than before, stomped Goku who even used the Kaioken to no avail, however was stomped by SSJ Goku) | At least Large Star level (A single Meta-Cooler fought on even terms against SSJ Goku) | At least Large Star level (Fought against SSJ Goku) Speed: Massively Faster than Light+ (Fought against base Post Namek Goku, who can outpace King Kai's perception, King Kai can track Goku's spaceship) | Massively Faster than Light+ (Increased in speed, however is no match for SSJ Goku and was blitzed) | Massively Faster than Light+ (Far superior to his his original biological forms) | Massively Faster than Light+ (Around the same level as before) Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to take blows from Goku) | At least Large Star level '''(Was nearly unaffected by any of Goku's blows, flew straight through a full power Kamehameha with no injuries) | At least '''Large Star level (Able to take blows from SSJ Goku and Vegeta) | At least Large Star level Hax: None notable. Intelligence: : Leads his own personal squadron, is a masterful martial artist who matched Goku blow for blow. Unlike Frieza who barely trained if not at all his entire life, Cooler trained extensively which allowed him to evolve and achieve his higher form. Stamina: Very high, even after being beaten down to base form by SSJ Goku, he still planned to destroy the sun. Limitless as Meta-Cooler/Core, is a machine with no requirements for energy. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Telekinesis. * Chi Manipulation. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Transformation, trained extensively which allowed him to attain a higher form he can use in battle. * Can survive gruesome fatal injuries that would normally kill others. As Meta-Cooler * Abilities listed above. * Inorganic Physiology. * Information Analysis. * Teleportation. * Reactive Evolution. * Regeneration. * Technology Manipulation. * Telepathy. Techniques * Death Beam: Gathers Ki at the point of his finger tips before shooting it like a laser being described as light. * Darkness Eye Beam: Shoots twin laser beams from his eyes. * Lightning Kick: Kicks his opponent in the stomach, smashing them into the ground. * Death Chaser: Punches his opponent into the air, knees them, knocks them back down to the ground, and Lightning Kicks them. * Death Flash: Charges a bright energy beam in both of his hands and shoots it forward. * Nova Chariot: Surrounds himself with Ki and tackles his opponent. * Supernova: Gathers an immense amount of Ki into his hand and throws it at the ground below, usually used to destroy planetary objects, was going to use it to destroy the sun. * Fatal Combination: 3 hit combo that smashes his opponent into the ground hard enough to create a large crack in the ground several yards long. Equipment As Meta-Cooler/Core, the Big Gete Star and billions of Meta-Coolers. Key Final Form | Ultimate Evolution | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Exponentially superior to Toeiverse Saiyan Saga characters for which the average attack potency is Dwarf Star level. * Superior to an immensely holding back Toeiverse Final Form Frieza who performed this. * His Supernova was capable of a large stellar like explosion. Speed/Reactions * Exponentially faster than Kid Goku who can outpace the Solar Flare which uses sunlight from the sun. * Far faster than Saiyan Saga Piccolo who's Makankosappo reached the moon in under a second. * Far faster than King Vegeta who destroyed several planets in mere seconds. Durability/Endurance * Stood his ground against Goku. Skill/Intelligence * Skilled martial artist who trains. Powerscaling Cooler stands around stronger than his younger brother in the Toeiverse, but by an unknown amount and only surpassing him with his Super Evolution and above forms. Weaknesses * Arrogant. * Sadistic, likes drawing out his opponent's suffering. Sources https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22 (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions In this section, we list the results of any debates we have had with this character in the Wiki. Please do not include things like their win/loss record from other sites or VS shows. Remember to link the threads where the debates took place, as well as the opponent's profile. Notable Wins: *Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: *Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Large Star Level Category:Dragon Ball (Toei canon) Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Super Form Users Category:Massively Faster than Light+